Sueños de Libertad para Amarte
by Gilbert's Last Resort
Summary: UA...Arthur no sabe donde está metiendo sus manos. Alfred no es un cadete normal y no lo sera jamas... Summary completo adentro. Peticion de: BunnyLovesPancakes
1. Chapter 1

_Una nuevo fic, pero les digo que este fic es la petición de una lectora, que quiere y pelea para que escriba US/UK, se lo prometí hace tiempo y lo olvide por completo. Ayer volvió a pedírmelo y me sentí muy mal al haberlo olvidado, así que aquí esta, espero que les guste a todos los que decidieron venir a leerlo y dejen un review, criticas son bienvenidas y cualquier error déjenme saber. Español no es mi idioma._

_Hetalia no me pertenece, solo secuestre a los personajes por un corto periodo de tiempo y ya están llamando a sus agentes._

**Summary: …Arthur es un general de la armada británica que es sumamente frio y cruel con sus cadetes hasta que llega de América Alfred, un chico con aspiraciones de héroes que harán que el mundo de Arthur de un giro de 360 grados con la relación de amistad y algo más que surge entre ellos, pero Arthur no sabe donde está metiendo sus manos. Alfred no es un cadete normal.**

_Itálicos son pensamientos._

**Advertencia: Mínimas palabras, OC's y mínima violencia.**

* * *

><p>—Starting from here, let's make a promise. You and me, let's just be honest…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Otra mañana activa para sus hermanos, Arthur nunca los ha visto descansar o relajarse, ellos siempre están ocupados en algo y nunca tienen tiempo para él. El solo piensa hacer lo mismo de siempre, sentarse todo el día al pie de la ventana con su peluche entre manos mientras sus ojos inocentes, verdes como la grama, se fijan curiosamente al reloj de pared esperando a que las horas pasen para poder ver a sus dos hermanos mayores nuevamente aparecer por la puerta.<em>

_Lentamente al escuchar unos pasos livianos acercarse se movió de sitio, esta vez, con un poco de dificultad, logro sentarse en unos de los dos muebles que estaban en la pequeña sala mientras esperaba la llegada de la dueña de los pasos. Luego de unos segundos una chica alta y de figura esbelta salió a relucir. Arthur sonrió tímidamente. La chica solo lo ignoro y se sentó al lado contrario de él. Con estilo peinaba su cabellera color marón mientras miraba atentamente con sus ojos azules al espejo, buscando algo imperfecto en su cara de niña._

_—Kathwin…— la chica solo rodo los ojos en molestia, odiaba que su hermano no dijera su nombre bien, esto siempre la hacía objeto de burlas entres sus amigos. Nunca se ha llevado con el menor, no lo odia, pero tampoco lo quiere cerca, ella solo espera a que Ryan venga para poder irse de la casa y no cuidarlo hasta el otro día. —Es Katherine Kirkland, Arthur—_

_En eso unas llaves resonaron al chocar con una mesa. Para Katherine era la señal que necesitaba para dejar lo que estaba haciendo y salir a toda prisa de la casa sin decir nada. El pequeño solo apretó el peluche como si su vida entera dependiera de ello. Cerró sus ojos verdes y los abrió repentinamente cuando sintió que le arrebataron el peluche de sus brazos. — ¿Ryan? —_

_—Ryan, de verdad. Devuélvele el peluche a Arthur, lo menos que queremos es escuchar llantos en el medio de la noche — murmuro un chico de mediana estatura comparado con la del pelirrojo del a lado. Tenía el cabello color marrón y todo revolcado. En su cara tenía un par de pecas aquí y allá y unos ojos verdes iguales a los de Arthur._

_— ¿No crees que Arthur tiene que dejar de ser un bebe Patrick? Lo único que sabe hacer es molestar con sus cosas e ideas estúpidas, eso es lo que es, un estúpido — murmuro algo molesto el mayor tirándole de mala gana el peluche a la cara. Sin perder tiempo, el niño escondió su cara en la espalda del peluche mientras sus oídos oían los pasos pesados de su hermano Ryan alejándose del lugar._

_Arthur…Arthur…Arthur…_

* * *

><p>General Kirkland… General Kirkland… General Kirkland…<p>

Ojos verdes se abrieron repentinamente al escuchar su nombre, los pensamiento de hace un momento volvieron a esconderse en lo profundo de su mente, otra vez, para luego quizás sacarlos de nuevo cuando nadie esté presente. Siempre vive en el pasado, y no importa cuánto lo obliguen a volver al principio, el siempre se niega.

— ¿Qué quieres? — contesto en un tono frio mientras se le hacía entrega de unas carpetas. Al principio arqueo la ceja en confusión, pero luego de ver la fila de soldados que entraba las acepto.

—Son los nuevos cadetes, señor— devolvió las carpetas, pero no mostro ninguna señal de amabilidad hacia el chico, que sin perder el tiempo se acomodo a la izquierda del británico. Arthur solamente, con pasos firmes se les acerco a los nuevos cadetes, eran de la armada estadounidense, los cuales el tenía que entrenar porque era su nueva tropa de ahora en adelante. Hora de hacerlos hombres y que dejen de ser niños.

Lentamente, con ojos verdes bien atentos a sus caras, los observo. En su opinión necesitaban solo un poco de esfuerzo, parecían bien disciplinados, no encontraba nada malo en ellos, no como los primeros, así que será tarea fácil. Desde el principio de esta idea recuerda que él fue el primero en protestar, pero viéndolo ahora, no parecía nada fuera de lo normal. Nuevamente dio otro recorrido y un cadete en especial le llamo la atención, así que no perdió tiempo en acercársele.

— ¿Tu? ¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunto con una voz firme. Unos ojos añiles lo miraron con curiosidad mientras una brillante y calurosa sonrisa se pinto en sus labios pálidos. Arthur quería decir algo más, pero al parecer no encontró palabras, ningún cadete le había respondido como ese joven lo acaba de hacer. Quizás no ha escuchado de lo que dicen del, el general más cruel de la armada británica, pero se lo va a enseñar, una vez deje de sonreír el joven. Cuando deje de sonreír porque la sonrisa de ese americano era como anestesia para el comportamiento cruel de Arthur, algo que nunca ha pasado.

—Alfred F. Jones— respondió. Su voz tenía un tono de alegría y curiosidad mezcladas entre sí. Arthur abrió la boca para contestar, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas para responder de vuelta. Había algo en ese cadete que llamaban la atención del británico. No eran solos sus ojos, sino su cara infantil, su pelo dorado y al parecer el pedazo de cabello que desafiaba la gravedad; su cuerpo, en fin, era precisamente todo lo que le llamaba la atención, pero no sabía porque. Se veía más joven que los demás, pero también se veía de acuerdo a los datos dados sobre él, así que Arthur no sabe que es lo que tiene ese chico que lo hace sentir nervioso, pero rápidamente recobro su compostura, aun no sabe cómo.

—No voy a empezar con formalidades, pero soy su General y me tiene que respetar, en especial tú, que veo en tu cara que vas a hacer un problema— dijo en voz alta, su acento británico evidente en su voz. Alfred solo sonrió nuevamente al ser señalado, con una sonrisa catalogada por Arthur como estúpida, lo único que necesitaba era sobras de comida en sus mejillas y listo, un idiota infantil en su tropa. —Mañana comenzarán los entrenamientos, se levantaran a las 4:30 de la madrugada. Solo tendrán 30 minutos para su higiene y desayuno—

Todos se miraron entre sí cuando el general les dio las espalda, para ser verdad, para ellos era poco tiempo, pero para Arthur era el suficiente, ellos tiene que aprender a ser rápidos. Su enemigo no esperara a que hagan su movimiento, tienen que estar alerta y eso es lo que les va a enseñar. —Pueden retirarse, descansen, mañana será un día ajetreado—

Arthur giro para ver a los cadetes irse, excepto uno, el que le había llamado la atención. Inseguro de si mismo se le acerco nuevamente para solo ser recibido por la misma sonrisa. El británico se encontró escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su jacket mientras sus ojos verdes miraban algo nervioso al joven. —Desobedeciste mi orden. ¿Por qué te quedaste? —

— ¿Tenía que irme? ¡Oh, verdad! — Arthur se encontró abofeteándose mentalmente por la falta de conciencia del chico. Ahora viéndolo bien, cree, no, está seguro, que él será con el cual tendrá que trabajar aun más fuerte que los demás, esa falta de conciencia lo puede llevar a una muerte segura en el campo de batalla; como General que es no puede permitirlo.

—Ven conmigo— murmuro el británico. El chico con un salto se le acerco, muy energético para el gusto de Arthur, pero no importa. Una leve llovizna comenzó a caer, la mayoría lo vio normal, pero los labios de Alfred se formaron en una especie de puchero, algo mas infantil que le encontró. —Prométeme algo, cadete Jones—

Arthur vio como la cara de Alfred se ilumino de felicidad, el chico si era raro. — ¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡Yo la cumpliré! Eso lo aseguro, palabra de héroe, y llámame Alfred o Al, como mejor de convenga—

Arthur solo suspiro mientras se quitaba los guantes de cuero que escondían sus manos pálidas, de verdad este chico no sabe donde está parado, no sabe absolutamente nada de donde se está metiendo, Arthur no sabe como la armada estadounidense permiten chicos así, con aspiraciones de héroes. algo inusual para el. —Prométeme que no serás el primero en morir cuando vayas al campo de batalla—

El joven solo soltó una carcajada anormal, para la desgracia de Arthur, y le propino dos palmadas bastante fuertes en la espalda del británico. —Nope, yo no muero—

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Les está gustando como va quedando? Como dije antes esto fue una petición de una lectora, criticas, consejos de todo es bienvenido. Cualquier error déjenme saber mediante un review. Aquellos que preguntan que si 'Mi Inmortal' tendrá secuela, si la tendrá, estoy trabajando en eso, espero que les guste también.<em>

_Hasta el Próximo_

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Tarde mucho, perdón por eso. Espero que no se hayan disgustado por el atraso, prometo hacer lo posible por no tardarme tanto. Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews, sin ustedes no sería posible. De verdad gracias, espero que les guste el capitulo. Criticas y consejos bienvenidos, cualquier error déjenme saber, español no es mi idioma._ **Petición del fic fue de: BunnyLovesPancakes.**

**Nolimy-kun:** _Ame tu review, no te preocupes, me encanto leerlo. Seré honesta…él, es mi amor platónico :) (Sabes de quien hablo XD)_

**Hetalia no me pertenece, y no lo hará hasta que no recaude los fondos suficientes.**

_Itálico sueños_

**Advertencia: Mínima violencia, palabras y ¿Obsesión de parte de Arthur?**

* * *

><p>—We're gonna run, nothing can stop us. Even the night that falls all upon us...<p>

* * *

><p>— ¡Güero, vete a dormir! ¿Cuatro y media, recuerdas?— y eso fue lo que hizo, no había nada más que hacer en esa instalación, además ese guardia fuera en la puerta que no los dejaba salir, en realidad nada se podía hacer. La lluvia ahora estaba a cantaros, sin dar señal de parar, se notaba por la fuerza que hacia al chocar contras las ventanas.<p>

Lentamente subió a su litera y se envolvió en las mantas sin hacer ruido. Hacia frio, la comida era fría, para ser honesto todo era frio en ese sitio. Nadie sonreía, todos te ordenaban, en especial ese General. General que Alfred recuerda que hizo una promesa. Alfred nunca antes, para ser verdad, había conocido una persona así en su vida. Tenía una mirada seria, era agrio y bastante cruel con los demás, pero para él, ese general era algo llamativo por decirlo así. El simple hecho de pensar en el, aunque apenas los conoce por simples horas, hacia que sus mejillas se tornaran roja sin ninguna razón. Quizás si duerme, esa sensación extraña que siente se vaya.

* * *

><p><em>— ¡Se fue por tu culpa! — otra vez los mismos gritos en la noche lo levantaban, pero no importaba cuanto los escuchaba nunca entendía la conversación. Siempre se levantaba e iba haciendo el menor ruido posible para investigar, pero nunca entendía los argumentos de sus padres.<em>

_— ¿Mi culpa? ¡Te equivocas! ¡La que tiene la culpa aquí es tu familia y tú! ¡Lo hiciste por dinero!— culpa, no entendía porque esa palabra siempre estaba en la boca de sus padres, pero con el tiempo se había hecho famosa para ellos. El, a veces le daban deseos de preguntar porque se culpan entre sí, y cual o cuales, los motivos de tanta acusación, pero nunca encontraba el coraje de preguntar. La última vez que lo hizo, recibió un golpe en su boca, lo cual no va a recibir otra vez._

_—Quiero ser alguien en esta vida— murmuro y subió al ático para buscar una mochila, mientras buscaba entre las múltiples cajas y maletas que habían, un sobre en especial le llamo la atención._

* * *

><p>— ¿No te vas a levantar? — con sus ojos aun pesados por el sueño, lentamente se levanto y literalmente cayó al suelo provocando la risa y carcajadas de algunos cerca de él, pero esa risa rápidamente se disipo cuando unos pasos firmes y pesados se hicieron oír.<p>

—Bien para su primer intento par de inútiles. Salgan al campo y denle dos vueltas… ¡Ahora! — Alfred rápido se levanto del suelo al escuchar el acento británico tan familiar, pero cayó de cabeza a la cama, el sueño que tenia era más pesado que las ganas de ser un héroe y salvar al mundo.

—…cinco minutos más General…además no me ha dicho su nombre…— murmuro el chico abrazando la almohada. El británico en silencio se le sentó al lado mientras que en su mente la idea de devolverlo a su país no sonaba tan mal después de todo. Tomo un respiro profundo y sus ojos verdes se posaron al cuerpo del chico. Comparado a los demás su cuerpo no estaba tan desarrollado, apenas ni se le notaban los músculos, y pensándolo bien, no sabe porque está pensando así en primer lugar. Así que rápidamente se levanto, quitándole la almohada de golpe al chico que lo miro confundido.

—Una, no tengo que decirte nada sobre mi persona pedazo de ignorante que se hace llamar hombre y segundo, has dormido bastante, así que levántate y no tendrás desayuno— grito en voz alta mientras a la fuerza lo levantaba.

—No tienes que ser tan frio— respondió el chico forcejando por el agarre, pero no importaba el esfuerzo que hacía por soltarse le resultaba imposible hacerlo. Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más que rendirse al mayor, se tranquilizo. Cuando ambos ya había salido, la lluvia aun estaba cayendo bastante fuerte y al ser de madrugada, no había claridad y lo que hacía era un frio insoportable, peor para el americano que solamente tenía los pantalones puestos. —Al menos déjame ponerme las botas—

—…no…— contesto en un tono seco el británico señalando a los demás cadetes, los cuales corrían bajo la lluvia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo que correr solo con pantalones y sin botas?— Alfred pregunto algo alarmado y el británico solo acertó con la cabeza.

—Aunque tienes cara de niño bonito no serás tratado así…tienes que correr…el doble que ellos para ser cierto— Arthur solo aclaro la garganta y se dio la vuelta para que el chico no se diera cuenta que sus mejillas se había tornado rojas y que también sus ojos notaron el tono rosa en las mejillas del chico y un brillo especial en sus ojos añiles. ¿De dónde venía esta sensación extraña que lo atraía al chico? Si, el había tenido muchos cadetes que le habían tocado de cerca, pero ninguno que le hiciera sentirse de esa manera tan extraña. Tenía que saber más de él para poder identificar ese sentimiento.

* * *

><p>En su oficina se dedico a leer todas las carpetas de los cadetes, la gran mayoría venían del sur de Estados Unidos, como el chico pelinegro, y tres que eran del área norte de ese país. Juzgando a Alfred por apariencia y acento, según lo que él ha escuchado sobre americanos, el chico debe venir del área norte.<p>

—…esto será fácil…— murmuro entre dientes mientras sacaba los documentos, y como él había pensado hace un momento, había dado en el punto, Alfred era del área norte. —…vamos a ver…nacido en Boston…19 años… Hay algo raro en este documento—

Con cuidado, para no romperlo, saco el papel de donde estaba grapado y suavemente paso el dedo por encima del nombre del chico. —Esto parece…

— ¡General Kirkland, el cadete Jones cayó inconsciente en el campo!— sin perder ni un segundo, rápidamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo para salir apresurado de su oficina.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno… ¿Qué les parece? Los entrenamientos que van a ver durante los capítulos son basados en los entrenamientos de E.U y Alemania para los SEAL…en otras palabras, los marinos. Algunos serán bastante perturbadores. A medida que la historia, el drama, y relación entre Arthur y Alfred vaya aumentando, el fic cambiara de 'T' a 'M', espero que no haya problemas con eso. Gracias por leer, dejar su opinión y votar. Muchas gracias.<em>

**Hasta luego**

**No se olviden, Review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias por los reviews, de verdad los agradezco con todo corazón. Bueno, iba a esperar un poquito más para subir este capítulo, pero algunas chicas de facebook no me dejaron así que aquí esta, espero que sea de su agrado. Otra vez, muchas gracias por los reviews y consejos. Cualquier error déjenme saber, español no es mi idioma, y si hay, la culpa es de el *señala diccionario*_

**Hetalia no me pertenece, solo soy una chica que adora esos personajes.**

_Itálico: Sueños_

**Advertencia: Palabras, violencia, algo de referencias sexuales (algo) y homofobia**

* * *

><p>—Soon there would be laughter and voices. Beyond the clouds over the mountains...<p>

* * *

><p>El británico lo miraba desde la puerta mientras dos enfermeras hacían sus tareas normales, no podía evitar sentir algo de remordimiento por el chico pese a que el no es de esas personas que muestra sus emociones al resto del mundo, mucho menos cuando él es un General. Lo que no entendía era porque ese chico en especial le hacía recordar tanto su pasado, porque le hace recordar tanto las miserias que el sufrió cuando era niño junto a su ingrata familia, si, ingrata, a si los llamara por siempre.<p>

Sus ojos azules, tan llenos de vida y energía, le hacían recordar todas aquellas saladas lágrimas que en silencio se tuvo que tragar. Esa sonrisa estúpida solo le hacía recordar lo miserable que fue y todas las sonrisas y risas fingidas. El aun no entendía la razón, pero está seguro que no le gusta para nada.

—…te hare pagar por eso niño ingrato…— murmuro, partes de sus palabras siendo opacadas, ya que tenía el cuello de su uniforme hasta los labios, donde solo se le podía apreciar los ojos esmeraldas.

* * *

><p><em>Vacio. Un inmenso espacio negro lo rodeaba. No había luz, pero poco a poco un espejo se pudo hacer visible entre tanta oscuridad, algo inseguro de si mismo se acerco a él. Luego de unos segundo viendo solo el espejo una figura idéntica a él se hizo visible, sonriendo tímidamente. Con horror visible en todo su rostro Alfred vio como la copia se separo del espejo deteniendo sus pasos frente al él. No podía mover ni los músculos y ni siquiera cerrar los ojos, solo mirar y escuchar las palabras que su copia decía.<em>

_—Te vas a meter en grandes problemas… ¿Sabes? — dijo en una voz que para Alfred fue más o menos un simple susurro, o en realidad no sabía si era que estaba hablando en un tono bajo o era que tenía que ir a un médico para que verificara su audición. — ¿Me estas escuchando? —_

_—Eso creo, hablas en un tono muy bajo para ser cierto— respondió Alfred mientras su copia solo suspiro rodando sus ojos, los cuales Alfred ahora nota que no son azules, sino un tono purpura, no eran copias después de todo. Por supuesto, un héroe es irrepetible, solo hay uno._

_—Que importa…— murmuro el chico. —Despierta—_

_— ¿Qué quieres decir…_

* * *

><p>Lentamente abrió sus ojos añiles a la luz tenue que había, mirando a su alrededor con su vista algo difusa pudo ver que se encontraba en la enfermería, y que frente a él estaba el que le había causado que colapsara en el campo. Cuando el americano vio un par de ojos verdes mirándolo atentamente, el solo cruzo los brazo mientras sus labios de formaron en una especie de puchero, Arthur solo gruño es esto, sus mejillas tornándose un color rosa pálido.<p>

—Fue por tu culpa, un héroe no se trata así— murmuro el chico, el cual sobresalto cuando sintió el aliento caliente del británico en su oído.

— ¿Quién tú crees que soy yo? ¿Estoy aquí para solo satisfacer tus caprichos, o qué? Solo dime, lo quiero escuchar — pregunto el británico en un tono algo suave. Era como una voz dulce, la cual Alfred nunca había escuchado en su vida, y aparentemente esa voz tan elegante le trajo una sensación nunca antes sentida al cuerpo del americano.

—…emmm… ¿eres mi superior? — sonrió el chico evitando mirar al británico.

Solo paso unos minutos, pero muy ligeros para ser minutos. Tal vez fueron segundos y Alfred no los supo contar de lo rápido que fue. Pero de lo que si se dio cuenta, aunque fue en un lapso de confusión e histeria, era que ahora estaba de pie y con la mano del británico apretando fuertemente su muñeca. Alfred rompió con un quejido sin aliento afirmándole al general británico que si dolía.

— ¡Exacto gusano! Soy tu superior, y no tu maldita y estúpida niñera. Estoy aquí para hacerte un hombre, para que cuando vayas al campo de batalla no mueras como el perro que eres aunque la muerte para ti no suena tan mal… ¿me entiendes o te lo hago ver de otra manera? — grito el británico haciendo que el americano lo mirara sorprendido, pero no importo, Alfred sintió que su cuerpo había hecho contacto con el piso frio y que ahora está siendo arrastrado por el piso. Arthur no soltó el agarre en ningún momento mientras que el americano gritaba molesto mientras estaba siendo arrastrado fuera de la enfermería, por supuesto atrayendo la mirada de las personas que estaban alrededor mirando la escena. Para el británico esto no le importo para nada, las personas son tan dramáticas, al parecer no han visto nada. Que salgan de sus agujeros y vean la vida, sabrán que no es tan rosa como la pintan.

Cuando al fin llegaron al campo de entrenamiento los demás cadetes dejaron simultáneamente lo que estaba haciendo mirando como de golpe el británico lanzo al rubio en un charco de lodo que había en el lugar, gracias a la lluvia. — ¿Qué haces? —

—Pensé que estarías feliz de regresar a tu hogar— respondió el británico en un tono serio y frio. Alfred rápidamente se levanto del charco molesto para lanzarle un puño al británico, pero este fácilmente lo esquivó para luego empujarlo nuevamente al lodo.

—…— Alfred solo se dedico a mirarlo.

—Eres una lombriz, levántate del piso inútil. Hora de entrenar— murmuro el británico volviendo a tomar a Alfred, esta vez por el brazo. El americano ya se estaba cansando de que lo trataran como un muñeco, el no firmo para ser tratado como basura, el se enlisto para ser alguien en esta dura vida. El firmo para salvar a personas pasando por peores cosas que él, que lo han perdido absolutamente todo, que lo único que tienen es la esperanza de seguir viviendo una hora más y quizás la foto destrozada de alguno de sus seres queridos. — ¿Ustedes pedazos de mierda, que miran? Sigan con lo ordenado—

No tuvo ni que decirlo dos veces para que los otros cadetes empezaran a entrenar como lo estaban haciendo antes de que el británico llegara. Arthur escondió una especie de sonrisa cuando vio que le había hecho caso, para Alfred, el nunca había visto una persona tan distorsionada antes en su vida.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco asustado cuando vio que ambos se estaban alejando de los demás, pero el solo siguió la corriente. Además como el bueno y mejor soldado que va hacer debe estar listo para toda situación que venga, el enemigo siempre está a tu lado. Sin esperar más tiempo el británico volvió a lanzar el chico al suelo, esta vez para Alfred si dolió, porque no era un charco de lodo sino el suelo duro repleto de algunas piedras.

—Se supone que no hagas esto…— murmuro Alfred, pero fue ignorado mientras por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver al británico sentarse al lado en una piedra que había. Alfred escondió un gemido de dolor cuando sintió que el británico puso sus piernas en la espalda de él en un movimiento rápido y fuerte haciendo que el pecho de Alfred chocara, nuevamente con el piso.

—Solo haz como la lagartija que eres, y no te detengas hasta que yo lo ordene— Alfred, con mucho esfuerzo, comenzó hacer lo ordenado, no quería que el británico pensara que él era débil, no, para nada. En realidad le quería demostrar que el si podía hacerlo sin importar las torturas que traiga entre manos.

Mientras Alfred hacia esto Arthur solo se dedico a mirarlo atentamente, ni siquiera pestañaba, pero rápidamente cambio la mirada para un lado. El sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo con mirarlo, pero lo que no podía evitar era que esa mirada cambiara de simplemente mirar a otra cosa, que si es malo si llega a algo más. —D-de-detente—

Alfred miro algo confundido, pero hizo lo ordenado. Con dificultad se levanto del suelo para acercársele un poco al británico, el cual alarmado por la cercanía del chico lo empujo haciendo que este se diera en el tronco de un árbol. —No te e-entiendo General…—

—A-A-Arthur…— dijo rápidamente acercándose al chico que estaba en el piso, quejándose del golpe recibido.

— ¿Ese es tu nombre? Que ironía, como el rey Arthur— sonrió mientras el británico trataba de esconder su cara.

Arthur ayudo al chico a levantarse del suelo, pero al ver que Alfred seguía con la dificultad volvió a sentarlo pensando que quizás se rompió un hueso o tiene un moretón. Tiene que asegurarse que no sea así. Alfred dejo de reírse para abrir los ojos en asombro cuando vio a Arthur arrodillarse frente a él y como sus manos empezaron a desabotonar el uniforme para luego poner su mano, la cual Alfred sintió sumamente fría, en su pecho. Para el británico solo era para verificar que Alfred no tuviera moretones o una costilla o hueso roto, no será nada bueno si alguien ve esos tipos de golpes en el cuerpo del americano, especialmente si son los superiores que les enviaron a los cadetes. Alfred solo abrió la boca, pero al parecer todas las palabras quedaron atascadas y un pequeño, pero silencioso gemido fue el que se produjo.

El británico empezó a pasar sus dedos delicadamente sobre la piel blanca del americano retirando a su paso algunos rastros de tierra que tenia después de la empapada en el charco de lodo y aquí en las piedras. Alfred sintió que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban al igual que su respiración, la cual estaba empezando a entrecortarse. No sabía porque, ambos son hombres. Se supone que no sientan nada de esto, pero no podía evitar sentirlo. Cada vez que Arthur pasaba su mano por su cuerpo era como electricidad, lo único que los dedos del británico hacían era lanzar vibras por todo su cuerpo haciendo que empezara a perder el control. Le daba escalofríos la idea de pensar que otro hombre fuera el que le hiciera sentir esta sensación en su entrepierna, era horrible pensar que otro hombre fuera el que lo esté excitando de esa manera.

— ¡E-e-es-estoy bi-bien! — dijo, pero no pudo evitar que saliera como algo parecido a un gemido de placer.

Arthur solo movió los ojos al rostro de Alfred, viendo que su cara estaba toda bañada en rojo y que sus ojos azules estaban casi dilatados. Arthur solo arqueo la ceja, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se perdió en pensamientos. Regreso a la realidad cuando vio que Alfred rápidamente empezaba a abotonarse el uniforme para luego tratar de ponerse de pie sobre sus piernas temblorosas. Arthur se levanto del piso para ayudarlo, pero el chico en un movimiento nervioso lo empujo y salió corriendo seguido por el mayor.

— ¡Regresa acá! ¡No es lo que tú piensas! ¡Alfred! — grito el británico, pero el chico ya se había perdido. Arthur ahora no podía quitarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza. ¿Qué habrá pensado ese chico? ¿Qué él solo está ahí para abusar de su poder y aprovecharse de los cadetes? ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡El no es así! Además son hombres por amor al cielo. Si ese chico le dice a alguien lo sucedido, el podía perder todo lo que con esfuerzo ha construido y hecho desde que sus hermanos lo abandonaron. El no puede dejar que algo así suceda por una estupidez como esa, si lo pierde todo, no va tener ningún lugar donde ir. Tiene que hacerle entender eso a Alfred, pero no sabe cómo. El nunca ha sido bueno en cuanto a compartir sentimientos se trata. — ¿Puede esto ponerse aun peor? —

— ¡Ah! _Bonjour_ Arthur, veo que estas entreteniéndote bien con uno de tus queridos cadetes. Un consejo mi querido amigo, si es novato en esto, _s'il vous plaît_ Arthur, no vayas tan rápido, se que estas necesitado de _l'amour_— Arthur rápidamente se volteo al escuchar esa acento francés elegante resonar en sus oídos. Al voltearse vio el dueño de la voz; un hombre alto, pelo algo largo, rubio y ondulado. Unos ojos azules brillaban con un brillo de encanto que hacia juego con su porte elegante. El británico solo suspiro molesto.

—La próxima vez que pregunte…si, se puede poner peor, solo no seas tan estúpido y preguntes nuevamente… ¿Qué quieres sapo inútil para que hayas salido de tu estanque y venido a Inglaterra? — respondió Arthur ignorando las palabras dichas por el francés hace un momento y la mirada algo herida que mostro el hombre.

— ¿No has escuchado _mon chéri_? Mi querida y hermosa nación francesa ha caído en manos alemanas…veo que el _petit garçon blond_, te tiene muy ocupado ummm…— dijo algo sonriente mientras le seguía los pasos al británico que miraba a todos lados con esperando encontrar al chico para explicarle, pero la risa del francés lo detuvo.

—No me tiene ocupado, el es solo mi cadete…dime qué quieres en realidad, y no, no me digas que quieres hacer conmigo, escucharte me da asco…— murmuro el británico finalmente deteniendo sus pasos para voltear a mirar al francés que seguía con su sonrisa burlona pintada en sus labios.

—Voy a liberar a mi querida nación, pero hay alguien que no quiero arriesgar a esta lucha, por eso te lo traje— Arthur tuvo que reír con eso, otro mas que le ve cara de niñera, esto es excelente. El británico no sabe cuando, en qué momento de su vida perdió la seriedad que lo identifica.

—A ver… ¿Dónde está? — Arthur pregunto en una forma burlona, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron en asombro.

—El es Matthew Williams— respondió el francés. El chico solo hizo un gesto timido.

* * *

><p><em>Oh oh… bueno, gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que Arthur fue cruel con Alfred, Arthur chico malo, o en este caso general malo. Nada, gracias, de nuevo, por tomar su tiempo y venir aquí.<em>

_Hasta la próxima y no se olviden_

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

_Perdón por el retraso, era que mi computadora literalmente fue en chaos y se elimino todo, y perdí parte de los capítulos de este fic, lamentablemente. Bueno, pero ayer dentro de la frustración me senté y empecé a escribir parte de ellos, espero que sea de su agrado, perdonen la tardanza. Repito, cualquier error déjenme saber, español no es mi idioma._

**Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenecen, todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

_Itálicos sueños_

**Advertencia: Palabras, algo de contenido sexual, algo de material crudo y homofobia**

* * *

><p><em>—We'll run away on roads that are empty. Lights from the airfield shining upon you…<em>

* * *

><p>Arthur estaba sentado en su oficina mientras Francis le explicaba algunas cosas, pero lo único que veía era nada más que los labios del francés moverse porque de verdad no le estaba prestando atención. Tenía que ver del porqué quería que Arthur se encargara de Matthew o porque no lo quería arriesgar a la guerra o algo así, de verdad dejo de escuchar cuando vio a Alfred cruzar por al frente.<p>

—…mi vida apesta…— murmuro entre dientes mientras sus ojos verdes se fijaban a todos los documentos dispersados por todo su escritorio, no sabía porque el de Alfred era el más notable de todos para completar su odisea. — ¿Por qué tuviste que llegar? —

De que Alfred pensara de esa manera hacia que muchas cosas pasaran por su cabeza, todas ellas no muy buenas. Aunque está mal, ambos son hombres y además que Alfred es su cadete, algo dentro del le fascinaba ver la cara del chico de esa manera y lo hacía sentir bien. Otra vez, es un error, nadie acepta ese comportamiento, tenía que ser honesto con el mismo. Alfred es un chico muy, como diría, apuesto; cara a un joven y esos ojos añiles hacían que dejaras de pensar en los problemas y solo te concentraras en ellos.

— ¿Arthur? — el británico levanto la mirada hacia el francés que tenía una sonrisa burlona marcada en sus labios, la única reacción del británico fue que su mejillas se tornaron rojas mientras bajaba la cabeza entre sus brazos encima de la mesa. — ¿Tienes algún problema, _mon cher_? —

—…es Alfred…— murmuró entre dientes, partes de sus palabras siendo ahogadas ya que estaba su cara escondida entre sus brazos, sabía que su cara estaba toda roja y mirar ahora la expresión del francés era lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos.

—Sé lo que sientes _mon ami_, por eso alejo a _mon petite Matheiu_— sonrió el francés. Arthur solo levanto su mirada sorprendida hacia el hombre, el cual ahora se había levantado para salir de la oficina.

— ¿Qué-

* * *

><p>Alfred miro directamente al espejo frente a él, el reflejo de los demás cadetes se veía y en un momento, casi fugaz, también el de Arthur y el del general francés, ahí fue cuando, sin perder tiempo, se puso el resto del uniforme y salió al pasillo algo nervioso, pero detuvo en seco sus pasos cuando se encontró de cara a cara con un chico mayor que él. Tenía un enorme parecido al, y al reflejo de su sueño.<p>

— ¡Eres tú! — ambos dijeron a coro para luego sobresaltar por lo sucedido para luego un silencio hizo lugar entre ellos. Alfred solo se dedico a quedarse ahí, mirando directamente a unos ojos confundidos, los cuales eran un tono azul con mezcla de lavanda, algo no visto antes por el americano. Era más alto, muy pálido para ser cierto, su pelo era rubio y ondulado.

Alfred no se podía quitar esa sensación extraña de que lo conocía, que lo había visto no solo en su sueño sino en otro lugar, pero todos era tan extraño y tan fuera de lugar. El americano tenía muchos problemas encima como para lidiar con solo un presentimiento. Solo camino en silencio hacia el comedor donde tomo su plato de comida, muy mala, y se sentó lo más lejano posible mientras que el chico se sentó al frente. — ¿Cómo te llamas? —

El chico levanto su mirada tímida hacia al americano e hizo un gesto amigable. —Me llamo Matthew… ¿y tú? —

—Alfred…me llamo Alfred— luego Alfred se retiro para hacer seguir su dia hasta la noche evitando mirar a Arthur durante todo el proceso y transcurso de dia.

* * *

><p><em>— ¿Alfred, si? — sintió sus manos. Sus caricias firmes, pero delicadas, era algo sobrenatural y excitante en todo sentido que no se podía describir en simple palabras que al final seguramente serán monótonas con el tiempo, solo los gemidos son los únicos posibles de decir solo en la superficie los que realmente es.<em>

_—…Arthur…— Inclusive aunque él estaba cubierto por todo el pesado uniforme, aun podía sentir los dedos fríos del británico como paseaban por todo su cuerpo. Y aunque esto estaba mal, no era aceptado, era una sensación de pura adrenalina donde de verdad no quería saber nada del mundo a su alrededor. Solo quería dedicarse a fundirse en los labios húmedos del británico y que ambos cuerpos llegaran a conocerse mejor. Si los escuchaban de verdad no era de mucha importancia tampoco ya que, aunque ha visto como han sido castigados por estos actos, esto es algo que no puede ni debe quedarse en silencio, para nada. El sentido de que sea prohibido y haya un castigo es suficiente para encontrarlo aun más excitante. ¿Por qué las personas encuentran los pecados tan llamativos?_

_Miro como Arthur sin perder tiempo se coloco encima de el, el cual sin perder tiempo coloco ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor. Usando la gravedad a su favor el americano forzó al británico a cerrar la distancia entre ambos, labios al principio rozando entre sí de manera inocente y tímida para luego tornarse en algo más profundo._

* * *

><p>— ¡Alfred levántate! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora! — el americano abrió los ojos y se levanto rápidamente, feliz que las mantas cubrían lo que ya era evidente. ¿Por qué esto debe pasarle a él nada más? Hombres no sueñan con otros hombres y menos él en su posición que trata de ocultar.<p>

— ¿M-Ma-Matthew, que pasa? — Alfred dijo mirando atento a la cara del chico la cual estaba algo asustado. Luego fue cuando vio a todos los cadetes y oficiales corriendo de lado a lado y unos ruidos parecidos a truenos se hacían escuchar. El americano rápido cayó en cuenta y se levanto… o en realidad fue Matthew que lo arrastro fuera de la cama. Alfred no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar solo que noto que ya estaban afuera en el medio de la calle.

Alfred se detuvo en seco mirando a su alrededor sin poder decir nada. — ¡Alfred muévete! —

Había personas corriendo, tratando de esconderse de la mirilla de los aviones alemanes que se escuchaban surcando en el cielo nocturno de Londres mientras otros ya estaban en el suelo, heridos o muertos. Las enfermeras corrían despavoridas, sus uniformes blancos y azules llenos de sangres, en fin era algo difícil de describir. — ¿Matthew donde esta Arthur? —

—El General Kirkland está con su armada Alfred— dijo Matthew y Alfred lo miro algo confundido. —No sabes nada de la milicia ¿verdad? Alfred solo vamos al refugio y te explico, dale vamos—

Alfred no es aquel de seguir muy bien las instrucciones, pero algo dentro del le decía que confiara en el chico. Ambos pasaron por una calle para luego pasar por debajo y encima de algunos escombros y por supuesto tuvieron que ignorar soldados y personas heridas que pedían ayuda. Matthew miro a Alfred y noto en su cara el miedo y terror sobre esta situación. El chico rápido lo empujo dentro de un edificio para luego bajar unas escaleras hasta llegar a una bodega de vinos.

—Es seguro, aunque no lo parece. He estado aquí antes— sonrió el chico mirando hacia Alfred. El americano solo se sentó en una esquina colocando sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y descansando su cabeza en las rodillas, ignorándolo por completo. — ¿Alfred, cuantos años tienes? —

Alfred solo levanto la mirada —Tengo 19—

Matthew se le acerco tomando un manta y colocándosela alrededor del chico que solo se dedicaba a mirarlo atentamente. —Todo va a estar bien—

— ¿Y Arthur? — pregunto Alfred, Matthew acercándose más al chico para luego sentanrse a su lado y colocar su brazo alrededor del cuello del americano.

—El general tiene su armada y sus cadetes, pero es muy diferente— dijo el chico mientras pasaba la mano en el hombro del chico dando apoyo. —Debe estar peleando a ciegas. —Es por...

Alfred rápidamente se levanto de suelo, ojos lavanda confundidos encima del. Acordándose de la promesa hecha con el británico Alfred sabía que no podía quedarse ahí, simplemente esperando a que todo pase y se calme para luego salir afuera y esperar a que todo vuelva a normalidad. Aunque el simple hecho de volver a ver a Arthur mas allá de sus sueños erróneos y mal pensados, tenía que verlo.

—No puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que ayudarlo— salió corriendo escalera arriba con Matthew pisándole los talones, este chico le recordaba mucho a él cuando tenía su edad, pero ahora que ha madurado lo suficiente sabe que es una locura de su parte cuando es simplemente un cadete.

— ¡Alfred eres un cadete no un héroe! ¡Regresa! — Matthew grito, pero Alfred solo siguió. Cuando ambos pasaron por al lado de un complejo de apartamentos un mortero británico anti-aéreo al parecer dio en el blanco cuando ante los ojos de ambos un avión alemán cayó incendiándose cuando hizo contacto con el suelo, pero ni estar casi al borde de esto detuvo al chico americano el cual se le había perdido de vista a Matthew. — ¡Alfred! —

* * *

><p><em>Bueno se que es corto, pero es lo que pude hacer en medio de la crisis, espero que les haya gustado y no se desanimen, y sigan leyendo el fic.<em>

_Oh, Alfred al rescate_

_Hasta la próxima_

**No olviden, Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias por venir y leer, se los agradezco mucho. Perdonen el atraso, de verdad lo siento mucho, fue que estaba escribiendo el one-shot y me perdí, pero aquí esta. Espero que no se hayan molestado por mi tardanza, de verdad lo siento mucho. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo que les traigo. Español no es mi idioma, perdonen errores colados. _

**Hetalia aun no me pertenece, pero he intentado. **

_Itálico pensamientos _

**Advertencias: Material algo sensitivo, homofobia y cortas interacciones.**

* * *

><p>—We'll run away, keep everything simple. Night will come down, our guardian angel…<p>

* * *

><p>Los latidos del corazón, al igual que su respiración aumentaban de tanto correr. ¿Hacia dónde? No sabía aun. La voz de Matthew hacia minutos que ya no se escuchaba, aunque no importaba, en realidad, el chico no tiene un timbre de voz alto. El fuego había cesado hacia ya un par de segundos y ahora un humo espeso cubría cada rincón de las calles de Londres. Para Alfred era horrible.<p>

—…dime que estas bien…— Si, era muy horrible. El pánico se había roto en su forma más fatal, y las personas morían como si fueran insectos. Para hacerlo peor el pudo reconocer, entre algunos muertos tirados en la calle, personas que estuvieron con él y entrenaron junto a él. Otros lloraban por los rumores de que más personas habían muerto y que otras personas habían huido en terror, dejándolo todo. Había pánico, había una histeria masiva en cada esquina. Habían llantos, gritos y personas muertas en cada calle, rincón, y, realmente para ser verdad, estaban esparcidas por todos lados. —…Arthur…—

Alfred en la confusión en vez de correr opto por caminar, sus ojos azules posándose en cada piedra, en cada persona, en cada esquina, en cada cadáver, en cada enfermera, en fin, en todos los detalles habidos y por haber, pero era solo sus ojos, porque su mente solo tenía a Arthur presente. El americano no sabía muy bien porque se preocupaba por ese General cuando lo único que hace es maltratarlo, insultarlo y gritarle cosas. Es algo ilógico, pero no puede sacárselo de la mente así como así, no es tarea tan fácil que digamos. Muchos menos después de los sueños ilícitos que ha tenido con el General que sabe que esta mas que mal, porque él es un hombre hecho y derecho, y los hombres como el no sueñan o desean tener contacto con otro hombre. Esos sueños, esas ideas y pensamientos que lo envuelven, todo es ilícito. Es prohibido, pero no puede evitarlo.

—…— se detuvo unos cortos segundos cuando vio a un hombre rubio ayudando a personas a levantarse, recordando donde lo vio, era el francés que siempre hablaba con Arthur y si mas no recuerda, el que trajo a Matthew también. Apresuro el paso hasta llegar hasta el hombre que algo confundido levanto la mirada.

— ¿Sabes de Arthur? ¿Dónde está? Necesito verlo— el francés arqueo la ceja, mirando atentamente al chico frente a él, todas las preguntas bloqueando todo lo que hacía y pensaba. En su saber Arthur es un general de alto rango y nadie lo llama por su nombre, el británico, aunque pequeño, tiene un temperamento capaz de controlar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. Aunque también había alguien que no causaba ese efecto en el. A veces.

—_Mon cher_ ¿Te llamas Alfred? — Francis sonrió cuando el chico afirmo. Levantándose del suelo, el francés desvió la mirada un instante de la cara del americano. Ayudo al último soldado a levantarse del suelo para después fijar sus ojos a los azules de Alfred, su sonrisa tornándose algo gris. Alfred solo dedico a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué paso? — el americano pregunto, siguiéndole los pasos al francés que hacia todo lo posible por desviar el tema y la pregunta. Primero fue que formo una corta conversación con una enfermera y luego con un soldado herido. Alfred se ponía impaciente cada vez que su pregunta estaba siendo ignorada. Nadie lo ignora. — ¿Qué donde esta? —

— ¿Arthur? — el chico afirmo mientras que Francis solo aclaro las garganta. —_Mon ami_…Arthur recibió un tiro accidental, pero _non_, no pongas esa cara, esta bien—

— ¿C-co-como paso? —pregunto el chico algo alarmado, no podía creer que había fayado su promesa que hizo con el británico al llegar aquí. Mucho menos podía creer que alguien, como lo es el británico, reciba una herida así como así.

—Uno de sus soldados entro en una crisis nerviosa, saco su arma y le disparo— dijo Francis para seguir con su tarea de ayudar a los heridos. Alfred solo se quedo mirando como sacaban los muertos de las calles y como la sangre corría por la cara de las personas heridas, solamente pensando en Arthur y su estado de salud. Lentamente, callado, se movió de sitio para luego sentarse en una caja de madera que estaba cerca mirando a todos los lados posibles.

* * *

><p>Matthew corría sin parar, solo deteniéndose a tomar una bocanada de aire y preguntar a los que quedaban cerca, pero nada, no había rastros de Alfred por ningún lado. El chico se siente algo estúpido en dejarlo ir, recuerda que cuando empezó el bombardeo Francis lo levanto enseguida y dijo que se refugiara, también pidiéndole, por una extraña razón, que se llevara a cierto cadete, el cual resulto ser Alfred.<p>

— ¡Alfred! ¿Dónde estás? — no era obligación lo que hacía que Matthew siguiera detrás del, no, no era eso. Matthew en Alfred ve la persona que nunca pudo ser y la persona que todavía quiere ser, el simplemente no puede dejar que esa vitalidad del chico desaparezca así como así, no es justo. Si esta en sus manos ayudarlo y protegerlo, escudándolo de la guerra, con su vida lo hará. Aun no ha encontrado muy bien porque piensa de esa manera si Alfred es solo un conocido y nada más, que quizás ni lo vuelva a ver jamás, y cómo va la situación quizás desde hoy no lo vuelva a ver. — ¿Francis? ¡Francis! —

El francés se levanto del suelo y sonrió al ver quién era el dueño de la voz tan dulce que mencionaba su nombre. Sin perder ni un segundo se le balanceo encima en un abrazo, Matthew se sonrojo, pero devolvió el abrazo, su cara enterrándose en el pecho del francés mientras sus manos se aferraban a su espalda como si su vida dependiera de eso. Francis al ver esto solo le otorgo un beso en su cabeza y soltó una leve carcajada.

—_Mon petite Mathieu_…todo está bien— murmuro el francés en su oído, Matthew lentamente fue soltando el abrazo para luego mirarlo a los ojos. Francis de una forma delicada removió las pequeñas lágrimas que se había formado en los ojos lavandas del chico, siempre manteniendo esa sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

—…no sé dónde está el chico que me m-mandaron a p-proteger…—tartamudeo el chico bajando la mirada al suelo. Francis al ver el nerviosismo que este traía solo tomo sus manos y las apretó sonriendo. —…ss-siempre…s-seguiré ss-siendo u-un inútil Francis. Invisible a-antes todos—

—_Non_…para mí no lo eres—Matthew sobresalto un poco cuando el francés levemente lo beso para luego sonreír. —Además _mon cher_, hay un chico allí sentado que necesita tu ayuda—

Matthew sonrió, su cara aun bañada en rojo, y salió corriendo. Se detuvo a mirar para luego de unos segundos encontrar a Alfred sentado cabizbajo. El chico no pudo contener la emoción y se le lanzo encima en un abrazo, Alfred sobresaltando al contacto.

— ¿Matt…que haces? — pregunto el americano, pero Matthew le hizo caso omiso a la pregunta y lo apretó aun mas. Matthew solo fue un tonto en pensar que algo le había sucedido a Alfred. El americano tiene mucha vitalidad y energía, aunque sea un poco desordenado e inoportuno. Nada ni nadie puede destruir algo tan lleno de vida, sueños, y esperanzas. El mundo y el destino no pueden ser tan crueles en ese sentido, no, ambos deben tener algo reservado para este chico, que dice ser un héroe, y Matthew sabe que él quiere estar ahí para verlo aunque vaya en contra de todo lo que cree y ha hecho.

—Alfred, aunque apenas nos conocemos, te quiero mucho— comento felizmente el chico haciendo que el americano sobresaltara aun más y empezara a toser, tratando se romper el abrazo. Matthew solo dejo salir un leve e inocente carcajada—Sí, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve—

— ¿Eres hijo único? Además, ya puedes soltarme, van a pensar que somos otra cosa — protesto el americano mientras que Matthew rompió el abrazo sonriendo para luego sentarse a su lado. Mantuvieron silencio por varios minutos, sus ojos rondando por todo espacio, esquina y grieta que había frente a ellos. Ya el humo espeso había abandonado las calles y el sol comenzaba a subir a los cielos, abriéndole paso a la visión que muchos querían negar. Había pedazos de escombros por todos lados, edificios reducidos a pedazos de ladrillos, algunos incendios esparcidos, gente aun en el suelo pidiendo ayuda entre los muertos, niños gritando por sus madres, soldados y enfermeras corriendo de lado a lado sin detenerse. Los alemanes habían dado duro, quizás después de esto Inglaterra no pueda seguir con la guerra.

—Si…soy hijo único. ¿Y tu Alfred? — Alfred levanto, estirando sus brazos para luego mirar al chico a su lado. El americano solo afirmo con la cabeza.

—…pero tienen idea de adoptar una niña…no me gusta la idea— murmuro Alfred, pero luego arqueo la ceja en confusión cuando vio que Matthew bajo la cabeza al suelo para suspirar.

—…bonita familia…no como la mía…— Alfred solo rodo sus ojos azules al ver al chico tan cabizbajo. Matthew levando la mirada algo tomado por sorpresa al escuchar la risa algo o muy, desordenada del americano, el cual le dio un leve golpe en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Matthew no pudo evitar sacar una leve sonrisa, pensó que él era el del apoyo no el chico a él.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto el chico algo curioso, al parecer le gustaba mucho meterse en asuntos donde de verdad nadie lo necesita o lo llama, pero en realidad a Matthew no le importa mucho, su vida no es tan interesante, quizás se aburra cuando la oiga, siendo mejor así.

—…mi f-familia…m-me niega…por q-querer a alguien que no debo— Matthew rápidamente se levanto y comenzó a caminar desviando su mirada de la cara de curiosidad del joven, pero al parecer era algo imposible ya que Alfred estaba justo al lado y mirándolo, sin parpadear, de una manera que lo hacía sentir incomodo.

— ¿A quién? — pregunto el chico, obligando a Matthew a detenerse ya que lo tomo por el brazo. Matthew se sonrojo, pero logro soltar el agarre para seguir con su paso. Alfred solo frunció el ceño y camino en dirección contraria. Matthew solo lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y suspiro. Matthew le hubiera dicho todo, pero esta más que seguro que chico no lo entendería sin importar las muchas maneras de explicación que esto pudiera tener. No todos tienen la mente tan abierta y Alfred es muy vivaz y cerrado para entender lo que sucede aunque lo ha notado algo extraño en su comportamiento.

— _Mathieu, mon amour. _¿Me puedes ayudar? — Sin perder tiempo el chico ayudo al francés a mantener quieto a un hombre herido mientras una enfermera vendaba sus heridas.

* * *

><p><em>Eran altas horas de la noche y solo el pasar de algunas personas se oían afuera, al igual que el radio de su abuelo en una esquina de la sala, aun no sabe porque, pero nunca apagan ese radio. Alfred solo sonrió, tomo su mochila y haciendo el ruido menos posible subió al ático nuevamente, ya van cinco veces durante ese día, es que no puede evitarlo, todos esos documentos allí guardados le llamaban la atención, no sabía porque, en realidad el no le gusta leer mucho. Le había preguntado a su abuela a quien pertenecían, pero ella solo dijo que solo eran de sus antepasados, nada importante, pero había algo que le decía que era algo más que eso. <em>

_—…para el lado…con cuidado— desde que Estados Unidos ha entrado en guerra, cualquiera, Alfred y su familia apoyaban a todos los soldados_ _con_ '_**War Bonds**'_ _y los guardaba en un sitio seguro para que no se estropearan. Su padre decía que si Alfred, su único hijo, hubiera estado enlistado en la guerra hubiera sido un gran orgullo, pero él no podía, así que solo era un sueño que su hijo fuera un héroe de la nación. Eso molestaba a Alfred. El quiere que su padre este orgulloso de él, quiera que su nación lo reconozca, quiere llevar justicia y liberar las demás naciones…quiere ser un héroe y traer muchas medallas. _

_Alfred solo gruño molesto volviendo a sacar la caja donde esos documentos estaban. —Van a ver quién es el héroe ahora—_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces metió todos esos documentos en la mochila y lentamente bajo del ático. Al llegar a la sala el radio aun seguía encendido con la_ _melodía_ '**_I'll be seeing you_**_'_ _de Billie Holiday y lo que hizo fue subir el volumen un poco más, cantar un par de estrofas en silencio e irse. _

* * *

><p>—Señorita, ayúdeme en algo…— pidió el chico americano al toparse con una rubia enfermera que salía del hospital improvisado por los oficiales británicos, porque en realidad era solo un complejo de apartamentos, donde los que vivían en el huyeron despavoridos.<p>

—Dígame— ordeno la joven, su acento británico bien marcado. Alfred solo arqueo la ceja y la miro detenidamente; ella solo miraba al frente y no a los lados, muy curioso para Alfred.

—Quisiera saber si el oficial Arthur Kirkland está bien… se que está aquí— La chica se detuvo de momento dando una vuelta y señalándolo con su dedo, haciendo que el americano se detuviera de sorpresa y la mirara algo extrañado por su comportamiento repentino. La chica solo suspiro, paso su mano por sus cabellos color platino y le contesto.

—Lo siento, no puedo dar información sobre oficiales de alto rango, perdóneme— comento y siguió su paso. Alfred solo salió algo molesto del lugar, sentándose nuevamente en una caja que encontró a mirar como todo, pese al daño, lentamente comenzaba a ponerse en orden. En una de sus miradas vio a Matthew junto a Francis y como este sonreía. Alfred solo se preguntaba que tanto secreto se traía Matthew entre manos para que su familia lo niegue. El proceso de saber va lento, pero seguro, y además nada se escapa de él. El es un héroe en secreto que debe saber todo lo que sucede y los Nazis son su villanos número uno, pero ahora ellos están lejos y tienen que lidiar con secretos de sus aliados. Excelente.

—Alfred, haz estado toda la tarde ahí sentado…— comento Matthew mientras se bajaba la limpiar unos envases llenos de sangre. Alfred solo resoplo haciendo que el otro rubio se riera. Después que Matthew termino se lavo las manos y se levanto, mirando atentamente al americano. —…estúpidas enfermeras…—

—Francis vio a Arthur…está bien, no te preocupes por tu general. — Matthew dijo y se sorprendió cuando vio el salto que dio el chico de momento.

— ¿Dónde está? No me dejan entrar— Alfred tomo a Matthew por el brazo y este vio el brillo en los ojos de Alfred. No podía evitar sentirse algo consternado por la mirada tan atenta que el chico dio y como este se ilumino al escuchar el nombre del oficial británico. Sentía lastima, pese a que Alfred es un simple cadete, tiene alma leal de soldado, pero pensándolo bien después de este ataque todos serán nombrados soldados y enviados al frente, los mas que teme en este momento.

—Alfred…no me mires así, no podemos entrar, así que ni pienses entrar por las ventanas…y ¿acabo de darte una idea no?— Alfred sonrió afirmando mientras Matthew se daba un leve golpe en la frente por lo estúpido que fue en abrir la boca, no podía creer lo tonto que fue. Alfred se aferro a su brazo y lo obligo a seguirlo, Matthew fue tonto, muy tono, pero tenía que admitir que un poco de aventura no le hacía mal a nadie.

Luego de un rato ya estaban en la parte de atrás del edificio, Matthew se coloco encima de una caja con Alfred en sus hombros mientras este trataba de meterse por una ventana, el chico era muy pesado por una razón ajena a Matthew. —Alfred avanza por favor. Nos encuentran y nos metemos en grandes problemas…—

—Matthew si crecieras un poco mas ya estuviera adentro hace minutos— Matthew solo resoplo molesto y de un solo golpe empujo al americano haciendo que este chillara de sorpresa. Matthew después de escuchar el ruido que Alfred hizo al caer dentro del lugar, al parecer se dio con un armario o gabinete, se arrepintió un poco, y añadiendo el ruido de cristales, aun mas.

—…espero que este vivo…—

* * *

><p>Alfred abrió los ojos para encontrarse metido de cabeza en un armario, todas las mantas y equipo médico sobre él. Se va asegurar que Matthew tenga su merecido después de esto, pero ahora lo importante es que esta adentro y solo tiene que andar unos cuantos pasos, investigar algunos asuntos y encontrar a Arthur. Alfred sonríe al solo pensar en la cara que el mayor pondrá al verlo entrar por la puerta. Solo espera que ponga una cara feliz, sonria y sea más sensible por la herida obtenida aunque en realidad su personalidad fuerte, agria y odiosa es lo que llama la atención del británico y lo hace resaltar entre los demás. Es mejor que no cambie.<p>

Alfred en silencio se apoyo en la pared para levantarse del suelo, terminando de romper lo que quedaba encima del. Lentamente, porque estaba algo oscuro salió del cuarto, tuvo que cerrar de repente al ver una enfermera pasar, pero luego que vio la sombra de ella alejarse salió. En el pasillo decidió ir a la derecha encontrándose una puerta donde tuvo que virar, había una enfermera llorando de una manera histérica mientras se hacia las manos sangre de la manera en que se las lavaba, Alfred tuvo que tragar en seco ante la escena tan horrible que vio. Unos minutos más siguió por el lado izquierdo apresurando sus pasos cuando escucho que dos enfermeras se acercaban. Encontrándose en otro pasillo después de subir unas escaleras se topo de frente con una joven enfermera que lo miro confundida. Alfred sintió sudor frio balarle por la frente mientras trataba de tragar, pero no podía.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? — pregunto ella algo insegura, Alfred solo rodo sus ojos buscando cualquier excusa y sonrió.

—Se supone que le entregue una carta al General Kirkland, pero me perdí señorita— sonrió el chico mientras sus ojos estaban muy pendientes a todos los movimientos que hacia la joven. Pendiente a una de sus manos que jugaba con los encajes de su uniforme azul claro mientras la otra jugaba con su delantal blanco lleno de algunas manchas de sangre.

—Sígame, por favor— Alfred mentalmente dio un par de saltos de felicidad, pero por fuera se mantuvo algo serio aunque en realidad no podía evitar sonreír. No sabía porque estaba más feliz de la cuenta, esto lo hacía sentir algo cruel porque sabe que no debe sentirse feliz cuando Inglaterra acaba de ser bombardeada de esa manera tan despiadada, pero es que no puede evitarlo. Últimamente por una ajena razón su corazón acelera y sus mejillas se sonrojan cada vez que alguien o el menciona el nombre de Arthur. Es inevitable, no puede. Es algo natural que venga a él que es difícil contrarrestar. —Llegamos—

La enfermera con suma delicadeza abrió la puerta y Alfred sintió su corazón saltar de golpe a su garganta para luego bajar con un golpe similar. El americano solo piensa que lo único que necesita es un poco de sueño porque estos síntomas extraños que le dan lo tienen muy confundido.

— ¿Arthur? — lentamente tomo una silla cercana y se sentó junto al británico, la suave brisa entraba por la ventana media abierta haciendo que las cortinas de tela fina se sacudieran, esto tria a la habitación un ambiente agradable y calmado, además los rayos del sol justamente dándole y iluminando la cara del británico hacían que Alfred se sonrojara y volviera a sentir nuevamente esa sensación, ese deseo correr y gritarle a todo su cuerpo entero, un deseo que hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera sin control.

Alfred lo miro detenidamente. La cabeza del hombre estaba mirando al techo, con los ojos cerrados mientras descansaba en paz. Tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos, y Alfred veía como él, lentamente tomaba bocanadas de aire. En un ligero movimiento los ojos azules de Alfred se posaron en los labios de Arthur, recordando la forma en que esos mismos labios lo besaban y lo reclamaban en todos y cada uno de los sueños que tenia. En un movimiento involuntario el americano comenzó a inclinarse hacia abajo, pero luego se detuvo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía hacerlo. Es un error. Es un error en más de una manera, incluso más de las que pueda listar y recordar. Los hombres no besan otros hombres. Es un pecado, hay castigo. Él sabe lo que le pasa a los hombres que rompen esa regla. Lo había visto pasar ante sus ojos antes. Pero era tan tentador. Porque, ¿quién sabría? Arthur estaba dormido. La enfermera se había ido y quizá no venga hasta mas tarde. De verdad nadie lo va a ver.

Su corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho. Su pulso era rápido. Su respiración era poco profunda, pero acelerada, y Arthur estaba ahí, justo frente a él. Nada le tomaba hacerlo. Además, si lo hace, no tendrá que hacerlo otra vez porque está seguro que no le gustara y que es asqueroso, tan repugnante que hasta sus sueños se irán y no volverán, todo regresando a la normalidad. Porque en verdad ¿a qué hombre le gusta besar a otro hombre? Lentamente se levanto de la silla colocando su cara justamente frente a la del británico, observado cada pequeño detalle de este y a ver si este daba señal de levantarse. Cerró sus ojos, trago en seco y lentamente fue acercando sus labios húmedos a los de Arthur, cerro la distancia.

—…mm…— inocente como cualquier otro beso de novato comenzó solo con roces superficiales, pero algo dentro de él le pedía que siguiera, que buscara más y más, y felizmente e involuntariamente el cumplía como marioneta. Alfred con sus dientes, delicadamente capturo el labio inferior del británico, mordiéndolo suavemente, sin ocasionar daño, luego lo soltó para profundizar el beso. Una sensación de adrenalina corrió por todas las venas del chico, un estado de euforia que nunca antes en su vida había experimentado, pero que quería seguir sintiéndolo, así que se pego aun más. El americano sintió que Arthur abrió su boca, así que el solo se perdió en la dulce sensación de sentir sus lenguas rozarse una con la otra. Todas sus ataduras se rompieron y el solo profundizo aun más el beso, adentrando su lengua aun mas en la boca del británico, surcando por las encías del hombre y dominando su propia lengua.

Arthur solo gimió suavemente haciendo que Alfred se sobresaltara asustado. Luego vio como el británico saboreo sus propios labios para luego lentamente abrir los ojos, mirando algo confundido alrededor de la habitación, para luego toparse con los ojos azules asustados de Alfred.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí chico inútil? — fue lo primero que dijo y Alfred en su interior sintió un alivio al no ser notado lo que acababa de hacer. — ¿Por qué no te fuiste al infierno como los demás lo hicieron? ¡Par de inútiles buenos para nada! —

— ¿Estás bien? Supe que hirieron y quise venir a verte— Arthur abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabras salió de su garganta. Solo mantuvo silencio y de dedico a mirar como el americano tomaba un vaso que estaba en una pequeña mesa y lo llenaba de agua. Suspiro un poco molesto consigo mismo, Alfred lo miro por el rabillo del ojo mientras terminaba con el agua, poniendo el envase de nuevo en la mesa para agarrar el vaso.

—Todos mienten Alfred— Alfred solo se acomodo en la silla y miro al británico mientras este enterraba sus manos en las mantas desviando la mirada para el otro lado, evitando contacto con la cara del chico.

— ¿Por qué? — Arthur se sonrojo y sobresalto cuando Alfred coloco un dedo en su barbilla para luego ponerle el vaso en sus labios. El británico solo cerró los ojos y empezó a tomar el agua. Alfred le puso atención a una gota de agua que bajaba desde los labios hasta el cuello del británico. Arthur le hizo señal al joven para que sacara el vaso.

—Porque no fue ninguno de mis soldados— Arthur comento aclarando la garganta y Alfred solo arqueo la ceja. —Fue un espía alemán—

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, se les deja ahí para que piensen quien será o es el espía alemán que disparo a nuestro querido Arthur. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lo hice más extenso de lo normal para no dejarlas a medias como el otro, espero que hayan disfrutado. El beso sobretodo, bueno hasta aquí, gracias por venir a leer.<em>

**Algunos puntos, el segundo ataque alemán fue en mayo 1941, para ese tiempo Estados Unidos estaba en guerra, pero hay que recordar que Alfred entro por una razón que será explicada luego, así que llego antes que su país entrara en guerra, lo explico para que no se pierdan.**

***War Bonds son títulos de deuda emitidos por un gobierno con el propósito de financiar las operaciones militares en tiempos de guerra.**

_Hasta el próximo, no lo olviden _

**Review**


End file.
